


heart in a jar

by pigeonpi



Series: splatoon characters timeline, or anything relating to it [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is on vacation, Angst, Backstory, Hearts, Ink as Blood, M/M, Memories, Mona is an octoling, Nightmares, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozzy is an octoling, Someone dies, Sort Of, Thee is a temporary replacement for Agent 3, Thee is an inkling, This is weird, heart in a jar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: ozzy relives a memory.twisted into a nightmare.
Relationships: Inkling(s)/Octoling(s) (Splatoon), Ozzy/Thee
Series: splatoon characters timeline, or anything relating to it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568146
Kudos: 1





	heart in a jar

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow i finished a draft. 
> 
> will i write the actual backstory for my characters? eventually.
> 
> oh well enjoy.
> 
> also read the tags before reading this, yanno the drill.
> 
> this is somewhat of a vent.

_ Ozzy woke up in his cell. A blanket scratched at his limbs.  _

_ He got up out of his bed, and looked around for Thee. When he couldn’t find him, he decided to head into the hallway to search for him. He picked up a small roll of bandages from a small desk, and started to slowly bandage up his limbs. When he finished, he set the roll back onto the table. He walked to the door, testing the lock on it. The door was unlocked, so he pulled it open.  _

_ When he stepped into the darkened hallway, he saw glowing puddles of pink. _

_ “thee?” Ozzy’s voice was a whisper. _

_ He decided to follow the puddles, stopping every so often to look around at his surroundings. Maybe he was in one of the rooms?  _

_ It was a while before he felt someone pulling him along the hallway. He looked up, and there was a bright blob of pink in front of him. It looked like Thee, but his outline was so… blurry. He couldn’t see him clearly. So he decided to ask the figure in front of him. _

_ “thee? is that you?” Ozzy spoke, but the words were whisked away from him. Ozzy raised a hand over his mouth. Where had his words gone? If Thee, or what he thought was Thee, heard his attempt at speech, he didn’t show any sign of hearing his question. He kept pulling Ozzy along regardless. _

_ They kept silently running down the hallway together. Ozzy felt like he was forgetting something, but he shook his head, trying to dispel his doubts. There wasn’t anything to forget. Thee was here, with him. _

_ Why wouldn’t he be? _

_ Ozzy’s eyes were starting to water, so he blinked. When he opened his eyes, he was in a dark room. It seemed… familiar somehow. He could see a clearer version of Thee in front of him, guarding him from something.  _

_ Ozzy peeked around Thee, and immediately pulled back in fright. Another octoling with curly red tentacles was standing in front of Thee. He could feel fear coursing through his body. He didn’t know why he was afraid, and he couldn’t remember who this octoling was. She was holding some spiked weapon that seemed familiar, but he couldn’t remember for the life of him what it was. He could hear the octoling and Thee arguing about something, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. It was almost as if their voices were underwater. _

_ The octoling moved forward, towards Thee. Ozzy could see the murderous intent in her eyes. Ozzy tried to move to push Thee out of the way of the attack, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t move his arms, or his legs. He couldn’t even muster the strength to launch his body forward to block the attack from hitting Thee. _

_ A moment later, he was drenched in pink. It was everywhere. The floor. Ozzy’s arms and legs. Ozzy’s armor.  _

_ He could feel it dripping down his face. As he watched Thee’s body fall, he screamed. _

_ He screamed. He could feel tears run down his face. He was in pain _

_ So much  _ **_pain_ ** _. _

_ His body felt unstable, like it would burst at any moment. _

_ Then he was falling with Thee’s body. _

_ Down… down… into the darkness. _

_ He was floating in darkness. His ink was a thick black, dripping everywhere. Every wound he ever had was open and dripping black ink. Strangely, he was in no pain. Everything was numb. He stared into the darkness in front of him. _

_ “YOU COULDN’T SAVE ME.” Suddenly, Thee’s face was floating in front of him. _

_ “i’m sorry!” Ozzy tried to shout. It came out as a small whisper. He whimpered. _

_ “YOU LEFT ME BEHIND. AND WHEN YOU ESCAPED, YOU JUST LIVED A HAPPY LIFE WITHOUT A SINGLE THOUGHT.” Ozzy felt hands grab his arms. “I CAME BACK FOR YOU. BUT YOU DIDN’T COME BACK FOR ME.” Ozzy shook. “I HATE YOU.” As soon as Thee had said that, Ozzy felt like someone had slapped him in the face. _

_ Thee turned away from Ozzy, starting to walk away. Ozzy reached out, the pain from earlier coming back at full force. _

_ “NO! DON’T LEAVE ME!” It felt like someone was tearing his hearts apart. Each step Thee took was like a stab in the stomach. _

_ “YOU LEFT ME. NOW I’M LEAVING YOU. IN FACT,” Thee’s face was in front of him again. “I’M TAKING MY HEART WITH ME. YOU DON’T DESERVE IT, YOU TRAITOR.” Thee grabbed the jar containing his heart from Ozzy’s arms. Ozzy reached out again as Thee disappeared. _

_ “i’m sorry I’m sorry  _ I’M SORRY!” Ozzy sat up with a jolt. He looked at his shaking hands. 

He put his head in his hands. He could see thick, black ink stream down his arms. He stayed like that for a couple of moments, before looking up at a small shelf above his bed.

There was a jar sitting on the shelf. In it, there was a heart suspended in liquid, and Ozzy stared at it for a couple moments. Black ink dripped from his head onto the bed. Ozzy looked back at his hands, now covered in black ink, and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i lowkey started crying for a moment there while writing it.
> 
> wow i'm really out of wack this month.
> 
> let me know if there's grammatical errors and stuff
> 
> i hope y'all actually enjoyed this? somehow? i dunno.
> 
> i'm gonna stop typing and leave this off.


End file.
